


You Can Make a Change.

by TheRealConnieMaheswaran



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, Steven Universe The Movie - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fight Scene, Implied Child Abandonment, Implied Past Abuse, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealConnieMaheswaran/pseuds/TheRealConnieMaheswaran
Summary: This was it, everything we’ve fought together, everything we’ve been through, it was leading to this moment. This was our final stance against the destruction of our planet.
Relationships: Black Pearl/Black Diamond, Margo Rachford/Luna Diamond, Margo Rachford/Luna Jord





	You Can Make a Change.

**Author's Note:**

> The italics is Margo speaking, the normal is Luna.

“Luna!” I heard in the distance. I clenched my fists and ran towards her voice, with the little power I had, I knew I needed to hold her again. We hugged tightly and dropped to our knees. “Are you okay? Are your powers back?” 

“No, but I need to get up there to talk to her, is your gem okay?” She pulled out the necklace and nodded. “Good, we can’t do this alone, but I know someone who can.” She chuckled and moved my hair. 

“I know her too.” As she kissed me, I felt myself disappear.

I got off of the ground and continued towards the injector. I heard Phoenix caw behind me and I jumped, landing on his back as we flew up. 

This was it, everything we’ve fought together, everything we’ve been through, it was leading to this moment. This was our final stance against the destruction of our planet. 

I patted Phoenix's wing once I was on the injector and he flew towards Little Aether. Pearl was standing with her back turned towards us. “Pearl, we don’t have to do this. Talk to me.” 

“I’m not obeying you anymore.”

I sighed and put my hands on my face. “Pearl, I’m not your diamond!” 

She punched me. Another punch sent me flying towards the edge of the injector. I desperately grabbed onto it, but she extended her arm and lifted me up. 

“This is disappointing, really. I wanted to be the one to shatter Black Diamond, but Red already got her hands on you. But, you can’t hide yourself in that child anymore, Black. Look and see what you did to me.” She squeezed her hand around my wrist, a burning pain made me scream. 

“P-Pearl, wait!” Tears started to fall as she loosened her grip. Margo was terrified, I couldn't protect her, I started to come undone.

“I don’t get it!” We both yelled.

“Why aren’t my powers back?

_Why won’t you listen?_

A gem that I barely know is trying to kill me, 

_they’re trying to destroy everything I care about,_

the only person I could learn to love is going to die,

_I’m watching everything I know and love being destroyed and I can’t do anything!_

This is the story of our lives, what piece could we be missing?” We were clinging on to keep Marna stable with every ounce of our power. Our glowing mass looked over once we heard laughter.

“This is what I’m up against, this is supposed to save Earth? Oh my stars… this is just embarrassing. How did you take down the diamonds? How did you save the galaxy?!” We realized it and Marna came back together.

“I believed in myself.”

“What?” 

“I’ve been putting myself down because of things out of my control, that I forgot how I got here. I didn’t take down the diamonds by being self-destructive… I believed, believed in myself!” She let go and I floated, I looked at my gem and saw it glowing. The Rose Quartz was floating as my body sent out a blinding light and I grew stronger.

I moved back onto the injector and summoned Rosie’s Targe and my hand was enveloped in a dark matter. 

“Listen to me, Pearl. I know you’re hurting, I know your pain, please I don’t want to fight.” Her face relaxed for a second before turning angry again.

“No! What makes you think I can just forgive you, Black?!” She summoned her crossbow and I dodged the bullets. I moved up closer and wrestled the crossbow out of her hands. 

“Because, I’m not her.” She became infuriated, her limb extension grabbing me and throwing me in the air. I dropped the crossbow and got rid of my weapons and she jumped up to me. 

“Pearl, you’re not the only one going through your pain. Being abandoned by someone you loved isn’t easy to go through alone, I want to be here for you, just listen to me!” We floated among the clouds, my eyes widened as her limb extension grew in size, aimed directly at me.

“Don’t think I’m ever forgiving you.” It sent me flying back onto the injector, but my shield bubble protected me from the damage. Once she landed and saw I was safe, she jumped into the crater.

“That stuff’s easy for you to say, you can believe in yourself and save the galaxy, I believe in myself and I’m left behind!” She came down and I shielded myself from her punches.

“I was never good enough for you… now, now… I’m no good at all!” The final punch vibrated the entire injector.

“Heh, it’s funny right? You… she used me and now she’s gone. What am I doing? Why can’t I let go of her? I’m supposed to make you happy… why couldn’t I make her happy?” I lowered my shield and looked at Pearl.

Margo took the helm as I held her hand. “None of this is your fault, everything you went through won’t disappear after one fight. You’ll feel like you need them in your life, like it was your fault, but it’s not. Black Diamond is gone, but we’re here to help you. There are people here who won’t abandon you. You just need to take the first step.” The tears welled in her eyes finally fell as we hugged. 

“I’m sorry.” Luna started to cry as well, but I didn’t. 

“We’re gonna fix this.” I nodded.

  
  



End file.
